Sözlük
:1 Bir dilin tüm sözvarlığını içeren, genellikle abece sırasına göre olabileceği gibi kimi zamanda kavramlara, konulara ya da çeşitli başlıklara göre sıralanabilen, sözcüklerin toplandığı yapıt. :Eski Yazı: :1 lügat :1 sözlük bilgisi, sözlük bilimci, sözlük bilimi, sözlük birimi * : * : * : 1 * : 1 (qá:mus), (mo‘ádjam) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (rečnik) * : 1 * : 1 (zìdiǎn), / (cídiǎn); Wu (Suzhou diyalekti): zïtip, (cídiǎn) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (baŕaran) * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 (loghat-nâmeh) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (leksik‘oni) * : 1 * : 1 wehewehe ‘ōlelo * : 1 * : 1 (shabdkosh), (kosh) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (milón) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , ( , jísho); , ( , jitén) * : 1 , (arthakōsh) * : 1 * : 1 (sözdik) * : 1 (wachanānūgrom) * : 1 (sajeon) * : 1 , , , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 (dittsyunaryu) * : 1 taki kupu * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 (lughat) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (slovár’) * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (akaramutali) * : 1 * : 1 (photnanukrom) * : 1 (slóvnyk) * : 1 (lughat) * : 1 * : 1 điển * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 (vörterbukh) * : 1 (lexikó) * : 1 = = * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : luƣət, sözlük :1 sözlük English .]] Etymology from from from , perfect past participle of + . Pronunciation * , * , , * * Noun # A publication, usually a book, with a list of words from one or more languages, normally ordered alphabetically and explaining each word's meaning and sometimes containing information on its etymology, usage, translations and other data. # An associative array, a data structure where each value is referenced by a particular key, analogous to words and definitions in a physical dictionary. * Derived terms * fictionary * Pictionary * translating dictionary * explanatory dictionary * encyclopedic dictionary * translationary * Wiktionary See also * lexicon * encyclopedia * vocabulary Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * American Sign Language: D@NearPalm-PalmDown-OpenB@CenterChesthigh-PalmUp CirclesMidlineContact * Amharic: * Amuzgo: tzoⁿ 'tzítyui' jñ'o * Arabic: , * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * Asturian: * Aymara: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Binisayâ: pagpurulungan * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: အဘိဓာန် (abhidhān) * Catalan: * Chinese: 字典 (zìdiǎn); 詞典, 词典 (cídiǎn) *: Wu (Suzhou dialect): zïtip * Chuvash: , * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: валкс * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Faroese: * Filipino: , , * Finnish: * French: * Fula: saggitorde * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hausa: kamus * Hawaiian: puke wehewehe ‘ōlelo * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: , * Hindi: , * Hopi: lavaytutuveni * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Igbo: nkowaokwu * Indonesian: * Interlingua: dictionario * Inuktitut: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 辞書, 字書 (じしょ, jísho); 辞典, 字典 (じてん, jitén) * Javanese: * Kannada: ನಿಘಂಟು , ಅರ್ಥಕೋಶ (arthakōsh) * Kapampangan: talabaldugan * Karachay-Balkar: * Kashubian: * Kazakh: * Khmer: (wachanānūgrom) * Kikuyu: * Korean: * Kurdish: , , , , * Kyrgyz: (sözdük) * Latin: * Latvian: * Ligurian: * Limburgish: , * Lithuanian: * Luhya: * Luxembourgish: Wierderbuch , Dixionär * Macedonian: * Malagasy: * Malay: * Malayalam: നിഘണ്ടു (nighantu) * Maltese: dizzjunarju (dittsyunaryu) * Manchu: (buleku bithe) * Maori: pukapuka taki kupu * Marathi: शब्दकोष, विश्वकोष * Meru: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Narom: * Neapolitan: * Nepali: शब्दकोश (shabdkosh) * Northern Sami: sátnegirji * Norwegian: *: Nynorsk: * Novial: lexike * Occitan: * Ossetian: *: Digor: *: Iron: * Papiamentu: * Persian: (loghat-nâme), (farhang) * Plautdietsch: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Sanskrit: , निघण्टु * Sardinian: dizionariu * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: faclair * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: речник *: Roman: rečnik * Sicilian: , * Sinhalese: , (shabda koshaya) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Somali: qaamuus, abwan-ka * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: kamusi noun 5, * Swedish: , * Tagalog: , , * Tajik: , , * Tamil: * Tatar: , * Telugu: , * Thai: * Tibetan: ཚིག་མཛོད་ (tshig mdzod) * Turkish: , lûgat (obsolete) * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: (lughat) * Uyghur: * Uzbek: , * Venda: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: , * Võro: * Walloon: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Xhosa: idikshinari noun 5 * Yiddish: / , * Zulu: isichazimazwi noun 4 * French: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Swahili: Category:Pronunciations wildly different across the pond Category:Reference works